Derick Kingston
Derick Kingston (デリックキングストン, Kingston Derick) is a veteran member of The Hakuri Pirates; originally a Marine turned bounty hunter. After being framed by Necrid Bagans for taking funds and other documents from the Marine’s offices. Derick was dishonorable discharged, then becoming a bounty hunter and did this for a number of years. Until he grew bored and decide to turn to piracy, wanting to join a crew that would interest and he would find a worthy captain. Finding that in Demetrius and the rest of the Hakuri crew, working now in Soyokaze’s unit. Derick is famed as the “One Eyed, Boomerang” because of his devil fruit the Ichiban Ichiban no Mi. He also is famed because of his missing one eye, which was lost when he and Necrid Bagans fought. With a surprising bounty of 300,000,000, for such crimes as the dishonorable discharge from the Marines. For “stealing” many documents and other supplies from the military forces. For the assault on vice-admiral Necrid Bagans, joining the Hakuri pirates, helping and participating in the Mother Hakuri’s attack on the Priests. With this Derick sets out to kill Necrid Bagans for framing him, taking both of Necrids eyes and his sword. Clearing his name, wanting to fight with some of the worlds famous pirates and find as much gold as he can. Appearance Personality Derick is a very series man, having no room for jokes or anything funny. Derick acts indifferent to those around him most of the time, he is a somewhat of an angry man as well. Being that he was framed by Necrid and one of his purposes is to get his name cleared. But regardless of what Derick has to do to get his revenge, however unlike most young ones. Who would hold this and let it be their burning passion, Derick has put this dream off to the side to do what he wants now. Derick is a man who is about the here and now, having no fear of death. He seeing battle countless time, so use to it that he even stated that he would eat in all of the chaos and death. Showing that Derick is a very experienced Veteran, he does however believe is some of the next Generation of the Hakuri Pirates. But doesn’t show it much, acting cold and serious to them, it always seems he has a bad look on his face. Only giving a smug smile when he is excited about battling, showing his hidden arrogance within his soul. Derick in battle is still serious never once letting down his guard and is willing to do things that normal opponents aren’t. Pulling dirty tricks, although some call him a coward for this he replies telling them that it is a battle not a sparring match. Derick seems to speak somewhat like a mentor, with his words and own experience to back him up. Making Derick one of the prefect warriors that Demetrius has in his fold. Relationships Hakuri Crew Derick is among the veterans of the crew, he well respected because of his own traits and skills in the battle field. However Derick does seem to look to some of the younger members as great potential, such as those of Tousen, Inari, Inamori and a few others. Derick does have respect for them as well, but do still act cold and indifferent to them. But he does address them in a respectable manner, so each member can rest easy knowing the Derick can handle himself in a battle. Soyokze’s Division in Soyokaze’s unit he is the most seasoned warrior, he and Elder Cao Cao seem to get along as they talk of current events. Derick has the respect of Soyokaze as well, as they two can talk of current events and debate on battle strategy. However Derick and Inari have a different relationship, Derick calls him kid and Inari calls him an old one eyed man. However ignoring each other after that, Inari does know that Derick can handle himself and Derick knows that Inari is capable of fighting as well. Demetrius D. Xavier Derick sees Demetrius as an equal, however Derick doesn’t call Demetrius captain nor. Since he is a seasoned warrior and has no fear of death. He calls Demetrius by his first; however Demetrius doesn’t care that much about it. Only wanting Derick’s loyalty and uses the urge to kill Necrid to help insure that loyalty. He often tells Derick that he can find out where Necrid is at anytime, by using Isabella B. Bagans since she is like a double agent. Abilities and Powers Great Strength Even though he is an older man, Derick has great strength and uses that strength a lot. He has shown to be able to lift things and even stop heavy objects with his bare hands. He uses his strength the most with his devil fruit, since he can throw things like a boomerang it requires strength to throw certain object. Derick can throw cannon balls, sword and heavy spears at opponents with ease unlike many normal men. Speed although he is older his speed is that of a man in his 20’s, Derick does lack a bit of speed because of his age. However, he does need speed as well to use his devil fruit. He can throw different objects at different speeds as well and with his agility to jump up and catch these objects. Devil Fruit The''' Ichiban Ichiban no Mi''' is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in the user is able to throw items like a boomerang and it shall return to them. It was ate by Derick Kingston of the Hakuri Pirates. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is that it can allow the user to literally throw things like a boomerang and it shall return only to them regardless if an opponent or such caught it or such. The user can use this with many types of blades the most, is the best way to use this fruit. The user can throw the blade and it will spin like a boomerang and injure the victim and it shall return to the user. The user can also grab onto some attacks and throw it like a boomerang right back at the opponent, making so that the attack returns to them. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit and the user cannot throw people however, only objects such as swords. Haki Derick is very masterful of Haki, increasing his sense. Due to the fact that he only has one eye and is somewhat at a handicap. His other senses have increased near superhuman levels and can help him predict opponent’s movements. He is able to have great durability as well, shown when he was able to grab onto a fireball and use his devil fruit powers to throw it back at an opponent, without getting burned. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Male Category:Fan User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Former Marine Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User